The present invention relates to an optical switch having an optical transmission path with an optical transmission medium, a radiation source associated with an input-side end of the optical transmission path for emitting a primary optical signal being coupled into the transmission path, and a optical switch between the input-side and an output-side end of the transmission path.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/557,654, filed herewith, entitled xe2x80x9cSystem and Method for Refracting and Deflecting Light Utilizing Liquid Crystal Bars and Blocksxe2x80x9d is hereby incorporated by reference as if reproduced in its entirety.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,776, assigned to the same assignee as the present application and hereby incorporated by reference as if reproduced in its entirety, a method and system for manufacturing spherical-shaped semiconductor integrated circuits is disclosed. A manufacturing process disclosed in the aforementioned patent is used to create and process semiconductor spheres, such as may be used for spherical-shaped semiconductor integrated circuits.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/483,640, filed on Jan. 14, 2000, assigned to the same assignee as the present application and hereby incorporated by reference as if reproduced in its entirety, a method of making small gaps for small electrical/mechanical devices is disclosed.
Known optical switches use two fiberoptical waveguides, specifically one fiber for an outgoing path and one fiber for a return path of the optical signal. In the switching operation, as a rule, the location of a suitably constructed reflector is changed in such a way that either it couples the light signal from one fiber into the other fiber, or it interrupts an already existing coupling of the light signal and/or redirects it into another fiber.
FIG. 1 shows a first prism 50 glued together with optical glue to a second prism 52. The optical glue forms a mirror 54 that reflects an incoming signal 56 into an outgoing signal path 58.
FIG. 2 shows the same first prism 50 attached to the same second prism 52, but this embodiment does not have the mirror found in FIG. 1. Therefore, as the incoming signal 56 goes through the first prism 50, the signal does not get reflected, but passes through the second prism 52 into the second outgoing signal 60.
Although other embodiments exist for optical switches and many different methods exist to turn on and off the mirror between the two prisms, FIGS. 1 and 2 show the basic concepts of optical switching.
However, the current optical switches and methods have much room for improvement in cost, size and speed in order to enable the optical networks of the future.
Another technology explores the conventional concepts of integrated circuits, or xe2x80x9cchipsxe2x80x9d. Chips are usually formed from a flat surface semiconductor wafer. The semiconductor wafer is first manufactured in a semiconductor material manufacturing facility and is then provided to a fabrication facility. At the latter facility, several layers are processed onto the semiconductor wafer surface. Once completed, the wafer is then cut into one or more chips and assembled into packages. Although the processed chip includes several layers fabricated thereon, the chip still remains relatively flat.
The present invention, accordingly, provides an apparatus, system, and method for utilizing semiconductor spheres in a new and improved optical switch. A system and method of utilizing spherical, hemispherical and other portions of a spherical shaped devices to function as an optical switch is disclosed. The optical switch can contain mirrors that turn on and off, or are fixed in place with a movable spherical device. Additionally, the optical switches can contain grating patterns to deflect an optical signal from its original path. The grating patterns can vary in design and pattern to deflect the optical signal in almost any direction, or to not let the optical signal continue. The optical switch can also include photo sensors along the exterior of the sphere or along the reflection device. The optical switch can also include an integrated circuits.
An object of the present invention is to provide optical switches that deflect, reflect and absorb optical signals utilizing a multitude of methods and systems.
Additionally, another object of the present invention is to provide intelligence to optical switches.
Further, another object of the present invention is to provide inexpensive methods and systems for optical switching in general.
Therefore, in accordance with the previous summary, objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art from the subsequent description and the appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.